The present application relates to an airbag system (e.g. an airbag module) for protecting an occupant in a motor vehicle such as a car in an event of a car crash. More particularly, the present application relates to an airbag system including a gasbag that is partitioned into at least a first and a second chamber connected to each other along a connecting portion. In such airbag systems, an inflator inflates the gasbag towards an occupant and the inflated gasbag receives the body of the occupant in an event of a car crash.